


Back then in the Garden

by CheshireTheKitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireTheKitty/pseuds/CheshireTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first meeting was in the royal garden. The young Alfred fell instantly in love with Arthur but after they meet again years after, they both changed. A Cardverse!Hetalia story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back then in the Garden

In the Garden

„My prince, come back in! It is getting dark!“ A voice called from the stairs, that led to the royal garden. The maid looked around and called out once more „Prince Alfred, our guests are awaiting you!“ But the boy who was hiding behind one of the many trees didn't listen, instead he jumped out of his hiding spot and ran across the enormous garden, causing the maid to cry out, surprised as she was. He smiled to himself. Alfred F. Jones, currently 15 years old, never really listened to what others said. Not something you would except from the crown prince.  
He jogged through the millions of flowerbeds while the sun was setting in the enormous garden of the Castle of Spades, turning the sky in a deep red, illuminating the blue and violet flowers and leaves in a pretty but unusual light. In this twilight as the birds slowly ended their song, the only thing that was heard was the sound of the grass under the prince's shoes and his loud breathing. He chuckled. It was really fun teasing the new maids, the old ones already gave up on taming the young boy. He would get a lecture from his father, though. For not attending the meeting with their guests – as a prince is supposed to – but he wasn't really interested in meeting them in the first place. What did he care about some politicians talking about the Economy of Spades or whatever. No, he wanted to have fun. As he walked around, wondering if he should practice his sword fight with the dummy on the training field or if he should go riding with his horse (a beautiful black Appaloosa with white dots on it's nostril) he sensed that both wouldn't be very smart. It was certain that the guards would wait for him there, for he always spent time at those places. He shook his head and decided to go to the terrace. It was boring there. His mother always drank tea with her ( oh so) noble friends, but he didn't know where else to go without getting caught, so Alfred started walking in it's direction. At least it got a nice view of the ocean.   
As he followed the stone path that led to the kingly tea table and classy chairs, before he suddenly halted in his steps. Alfred heard a quiet and soft voice humming a steady rhythm. Who could it be? His mother and the servants are busy with the guests. Could this be the chance to prove that he was a real hero, by saving the castle from an intruder? But... an intruder wouldn't hum a melody if he didn't want to be found nor would he just walk single-handed onto royal grounds, that would be suicide and there was no way coming unnoticed in here anyways. It couldn't be a trespasser. A little disappointed walked to the source of the melody, it became louder with every step. He couldn't see anyone, for the blue rose bushes grew all around the terrace like a wall, shielding the ones within from curious eyes - very unfortunate for Alfred -. He tiptoed to the only entrance and slowly moved his head so he could watch past the rose bushes without getting noticed. The prince held his breath the moment he saw the one sitting in one of the chairs. It was a boy, no, a man with angelic beauty reading an elegant looking book. The stranger had straw blond, messy hair, pale skin, eyes like the depths of dark green crystals and ridiculous huge eyebrows. They suited him somehow. In a weird way. But they suited him. Alfred slowly exhaled and let his eyes wander over the man's body. He was slim, a little feminine but still manly. He had thin and long fingers which turned the pages of the book genteel. The prince looked back up, a gentle smile was on the man's lips. The same lips where the melody escaped from. Alfred stepped forward and opened his mouth “Uhm excuse me, but who are you?”


End file.
